


Fallen

by tenpercentbatteryremaining (Louiseeeee)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiseeeee/pseuds/tenpercentbatteryremaining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on tumblr: </p><p>"One where Robert realises what he has said and that he doesn't actually care that Aaron knows or the next time they met up and are smiling because it's been said. So, fluff, all kinds of fluff please =D"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

The moment Aaron froze was the moment Robert heard his own words repeated in his head.

_You'll make me think I fell for a quitter._

At first Robert panicked; that's not what he meant to say at all. He just wanted to let Aaron know that he believed in him.

He hadn't meant to let him know the thought that had plagued him every night since Christmas day. He secretly thought about the conversation they had outside the pub, and the night together that followed, when he lay in bed at night having moved away from under Chrissie once she had fallen asleep. He thought over and over again about the look on Aaron's face and how it had made his stomach flutter. 

He was having the same sensation now as he moved his eyes away from Aaron's face and shifted on his feet. What should he do now? It's not like it was a lie, but maybe he should take it back for Aaron's sake-

His attention snapped back to Aaron's face to see his reaction, which was- well, Robert wouldn't be taking back  _anything._

Aaron looked surprised, and a little bit confused, but mainly...happy. Robert had never felt so relieved in his life. 

Quickly regaining his confidence, he knew he had to go back inside before he did something stupid like kiss Aaron outside in plain view. 

_But, boy, did he want to._

Instead he smirked at Aaron and cheekily said "Good meeting." before turning and walking inside, his heart beating a hundred miles an hour.

*~*~*

The next day, Aaron was practically skipping alongside Adam as they made their way to meet Robert at the plot of land Aaron managed to get from his uncle. 

"Why are you so giddy?" Adam laughed, happy to see his friend in such a good mood.

"No reason." Aaron smirked back.

"Alright then, keep your secrets. Is this it here?" Aaron looked out onto the land that they had finally slowed down to stand beside.

"Yep. Robert should be here soon."

"We're early, mate. You could hardly wait to get out the door."

"Oh really? Why could that be Aaron?" 

Aaron turned round at the sound of Robert's voice behind him. Adam glanced around and nodded hello before turning back around to study the plans he had brought with him.

Robert's smile changed to something fonder once Adam had turned his back and Aaron immediately smiled back.

"Nothing that concerns you, mate." Aaron smirked at Robert.

"I'm sure it doesn't." Robert winked as he reached Aaron's side, who turned around to look out at the land before them, though his attention was fully on the man beside him. 

Aaron felt a hand move down his arm and Robert's breath on his ear as he whispered, "Are you free tonight?" 

Aaron gave a subtle nod and Robert gave his hand a quick squeeze in acknowledgement before walking ahead to look around the plot.

Adam looked up at his friend to point out something on the paper he held in his hand and noticed the warm smile Aaron had on his face as he watched Robert.

Adam looked between the two. "Oh don't tell me you have a crush on him Aaron?"

Aaron startled but recovered quickly. "Don't be stupid, of course I don't."

And as Aaron walked off to catch up with Robert he assured himself he wasn't lying. He didn't have a crush on Robert; he'd fallen for him too.

Robert looked up at the sound of Aaron's feet crunching on stones and smiled at him. Aaron's heart skipped a beat and his breath momentarily faltered.

 _That information though,_ Aaron thought to himself as he grinned back at Robert, unable to help himself,  _was something he was going to hold onto for just a little bit longer._


End file.
